Mask on You
by Amusuk
Summary: Kai will be school girl for the sake of the next case. What will Hal cs. do when they met Kai's change? Chappoi 7 updated
1. Chapter 1

Hola helo, everyone!

Let me thank you for coming & reading, moreover if you want to review. Greatly acceptable. And sorry for grammar error, I'm not so good at this. Hope you understand.

Disclaimer: [switch] is belong to naked ape. If it's mine, it would not be released 'til now.

I had started reading Switch about 2 months ago. It's a coincidence when I see the list in . The first thing I imagine were terrorist bombing everything by a special switch/button, hohoho. And its reader is not much, made me think that it may be good and interesting story but not too popular bcz the theme wasn't familiar/common. So I picked it to read. And, my choice is not wrong at all. I liked it the very first time in chapter 1 and continue until chapter 24 by now. It released at 2002, so I was pretty late newbie I guess, heheh. Anyway, enjoy the story.

MASK ON YOU

#1

Matori HQ, 07.00 am

Masataka has given a new assignment. This time it's about drug smuggling around the Senior High School A. It is a popular SHS, which get a lot of medal in Olympiad, and many of the students come from elite family.

"It seems the shabu-shabu they're selling have over 600 consumers around A junior & senior high school. According to second division, it's organized by 10 people with 3 places, some sort of base camps for storing and producing. But as long as they searches, they've found no evidence. The students are so smart at hiding the clue and doing smuggling carefully. Even the school's side itself doesn't sense anything about drug in their own school. It's been spreading only at A school so that the insiders keeping it a secret, and it works."

"Hm, so we must put on a disguise again? How boring," Hal croaked.

"Well, another case, another disguise. I'm sure this will run well. What will I be this time? Hm-hm.." he hums softly.

"Don't take it easy. Don't you learn from experience? How many times we have to use Plan C because of your stupidity, and how many times you caused an uproar and any other confusion out of the plan!" Hal yelled at Kai.

"Eh? But I believe this time it will surely run smoothly. Okay! Then I just obey your orders later. It's not gonna be worsen though," Kai replied with smile.

"From where did you get those MUCH positive thinking after what happening so far!" Hal/Kaji yell concurrently.

"We all must think good before doing, right?" Kai replied with fire glowing in his eyes and his fists clenches.

"Okay. If you have those guts, you'll surely do this alright. You will be a popular girl in A High School. No protest!" the director said firmly.

"Pfft—," Hal covers his mouth. Quivering in restrained laughter.

"Eeeegh. I don't want to be a girl anymore. I've had enough of that when I meet Narita-san," Kai yelled back as his cheeks turn red in anger and disagreement.

"Plus, girls are far more communicative and can obtain hot news from almost everyone." Kajiyama said as the matter of fact (a 'sound convinced' opinion, to be exact).

"Yeah. I think so, too. The elite girls are most likely gossiping everywhere, even can tell about hidden rumors in school and the chance they will giving you a clue is higher than the boys who are more likely to stay aware," the director added.

"B-but..." Kai pouted.

...

Hal walks away from their discussion there and brings the papers with him. And this person, nothing else he could do rather than run after Hal. When Kai is nearby, suddenly he stops and it makes Kai hit him on the back.

Rubbing his nose, Kai speaks, "What's wrong, Hal?"

Hal turns his head toward Kai and closes to his face, "I hope you fortune and not exceeded in comeliness," he said. Kai marks his words in confusion. Then, Kai continues walking as Hal is heading out the office.

The night before his actions, Kai is praying.

"Dear Lord, I hope tomorrow I will be useful for this entire scenario we make. I hope something harmful will not happen in this case, or it happens only to me, or at least it happen after this case ended. Please grant Your follower wish," he said with hi expectation. Then he goes to sleep.

The next morning, he's woken up by alarm. At 05.00 a.m., he is busy reading fashion magz to style his hair and clothes. He put on high school uniform to his body. It fits perfectly. He wears the black shirt with first button buttoned down. He ties the brown ribbon to the collar. Yellow blazer with two pockets at the bottom left and bottom right, usually for keeping hands, for girl's style since most boys keep their hands in pants pocket. It has dark grey lines. The dark grey skirt that matches the blazer is 20 cm below the blazer. School rules, long socks and stocking are prohibited. The socks must be in plain white, black, or brown. So does the shoes. Shoes mustn't be higher than ankle. Bags are the free-of-rules one. Everyone can choose their own bag, from schoolbag, handbag, briefcase, plastic bag, and even a carrier! Anything that would fit the schoolbooks and a pen (at least) is allowed.

Now he opens another book, "How to Be Popular Girl in 30 minutes" (feel free to skip this section if you guys don't like these girly stuffs). It's already 05.30, school's bell at seven, and 20 minutes walking-to-school time. 1) Use a natural elegant style of hair, that doesn't look like boy, such as pig-tail, wavy or curl hair, a bun with braid, or for beginner just loose your hair, it's best for wavy long hair. "Oh, yes. Mari-san had given me the best choice of wig. Next." 2) Put on natural make-up that suit your face or personality. Cute style, use watery-gloss, put pink cherry brush on your cheeks. For distinctive(?) beauty, using strong colors (green, purple) on eyelids and darker color on lips (red, black). For beginner, put pink/reddish color for eyes, with sparkling pink/pale gloss. "I just have the pinky stuff. So I choose the latter." 3) Be kind and polite. Inner beauty is the most important part... after good-looking ;). Kai's sweatdrop. "Who made this crazy book?" (the writer of course! *kicked out*)

He looked at the mirror. Adoring himself. Realizing the time, he put on the shoes and walking to the school. He greet everyone he met on the way as the book said (actually it's his real personality). He arrives on the gates at 06.30 am, enough time to walk around the school. He will used to his..her(from now on) name now, Mika Nohara.

"Ah, good morning, Miss. You are Mika Nohara, right? I am Akabane, the sports teacher here. It's so early of you. Would you like me to accompany you walking around the school?" the sports teacher greeted her kindly.

"I'd like to," she chuckles.

Meanwhile...

Hal is smoking cigarette and sitting on his chair. He's been there since a week ago, replacing the former teacher who'd die in car accident. "Well, you are here now. I'm sure it will be longer than expected." He sighs.

That's it. Next chapter will be posted in some time because I'm busy in this whole month.

Thank you for reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

[switch]©naked ape

Here it is new chapter. Sorry for grammar error last time (in-learning). No prologue, ready to serve.

Previously...

Mika had been walking around the school accompanied by the sports teacher, Akabane-sensei. Hal was lying on the chair in the staff room, smoking cigarette. "(sigh) This will be longer than we'd expected. You already here, and you didn't tell me how you look. (sigh) Surely, this will be long, long investigation," exhaled the smoke from the lungs.

#2

"Huh, it's still much to go? I guess this school is bigger than I expected," Mika's sweating a bit.

"Yes, it is. Are you tired? I'm sorry, I'm too serious introducing this school to you until I forget that you're a girl. You must do exercise routine to keep healthy in this school or you'll be fainted," Akabane-sensei apologized with his worrying face. He maybe was 27 years old, Mika thought.

"It's already 06.50, I should get hurry to my class. 11-D. Hm, where was it now?" Mika was mumbling to herself.

"You has forgotten it? My, let me guide you to 11-D class then," he offered.

"Alright, Sir," Mika smiled.

###

A High School, 11.00 am (break time)

"Wuuaah, tired. High school life is tiring me. Why do I feel that many eyes are staring at me. Is my style odd?" she muttered to herself.

"Mikaa-chan, hey let's go to the canteen. Today's special is Strawberry Chocolate Mousse."

"Mousse! You're not joking Maria?"

"Of course not. There's always a day's special menu. And today is rare though. So we gotta go get it. Right Mio-chan?"

"S-sure," Mio answered falteringly. She was a shy person. Even though she's beautiful and smart.

###

**Mika's POV **

Finally I'd got this delicious strawberry chocolate mousse. How lucky. Huh? I saw three men in the list was entering the toilet. The dark skin guy, Kurai; the thinnest one, Kurusan; the bald man, Baldira.

"Do they negotiating that thing here? I must tail them," I thought, "Mio-chan, please bring my Strawberry Choco Mousse. I've forgotten something. You two go ahead."

"Heey!" their shouting wasn't heard.

"Hummph, what a fast runner, she've left us here. Hehe, I won't guarantee the mousse will be safe at our hands."

"Mariaaa, it's her. Let's not do silly thing. Let's go back to the classroom."

"Aww.."

The three men was speaking with someone in the toilet. I tried to hear the voice. Lucky, there's no one around to see my silly work.

"Boss, our man said that there were spies sent to our school already. Our selling is increasing lately. They may sense something around this time. What should we do?"

"Okay, first we must be careful with the spies. Check the new students entry in our school. Check their background. Some of them must have fake identity. Gimme the personal data of which you suspect. You know what to do, right, Kurusan?"

"Oh yeeah." Ah, so that's Kurusan voice. Shrill and his way of speaking was like a nerd. He seems to be important person for investigating and skilled at technology.

"Baldira, you should tighten the security of bases with Kurusan's friend. Pay attention to those who's been around our bases from now and then."

"Yes, boss." Hmm? Clear voice with polite speech. Respectful.

"I'd like to make new composed drug with longer effect. Our consumers will face the first semester test in short time so we need to make a stronger SS." Stronger shabu-shabu, that'd be awful for kid's body. I must observe them carefully now in case they're using harmful material.

"As you wish. In that case, I need toluene and piperidine. And the red phosphor we stocked is limited." What? They had matches in it. Where the heck he got the toluene and piperidine. So he was responsible with making drugs. I listened carefully and pressed my ear to the door

"I know. I'll negotiate it with our beloved supplier, and got it soon. Make the boys or girls who want to join, to work with the matches. We will get it–." Eh, why all of sudden. Oh, no.

I was found. Come on, think something good. Ah, yes, I'm lost. The door opened when I was acting walking normally with confused expression.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was walking to my class room from the toilet. But I've got lost."

"Huh, you must be the new student. Where's your class?"

"Yeah. I'm Mika. I came this morning. My class is 11-D."

"I'm Kurai from 11-A. Fine, I'll take you there." Lucky two. The Kurai guy gave some signals. "Guys, I'll go first. The bell will ring soon, you should go too," he said to his friends.

"Let's go." He smiled to me.

On the way to the class,

"Sorry for troubling you, Kurai-senpai. I haven't take a tour of school. My friends had gone to class first. Even have you escorting me now. Really I'm thankful."

"Doesn't matter. So why a beauty choose this school? What happened to your former school?"

Success, I've been called 'beauty', "I was studying in Noritra HS, they're good at science, especially chemistry. I like mixing and , you know, it's exploded a month ago and my father look for a school that was good at chemistry no matter an elite or an ordinary school. This school was number two on the list. The first one was ordinary school far in Hokkaido. I don't want to be far away from my only uncle here. So my father chose this, although the tuition is pretty high but it will fit his child, he said because he was busy with his business in Kamboja."

"Your father is in Kamboja?"

"Yeah. He's leading the irrigational system project due to the disaster last year. Well, he'd never come home but he sent me present occasionally," "Anyway, what're you doing in the bathroom earlier? It seems I've disturbed you all."

"Nothing in particular. Just discussing new cheat for the newest RPG, hehehe."

"Ah, that must be Super Kino X. I'm a gamer, too. We could play as teammate sometime."

"That's great. I'd like to introduce you to my friends too by any chance."

"How 'bout next Saturday in Maxima GC?"

"Great place for intermediate. Hey, you've known the game center already. Where'd you live?"

"Uh, I lived at my mansion near from my uncle's house. I don't want to trouble him but I don't want to be far away either."

"Exactly where?" He compelled but then his eyes softened, "I mean, I would like to pick you up if you don't mind."

"It's alright. I'll come to senpai's class or home instead. I could bring my friends." Good we had arrived beside my class. "Here is my class, thanks again."

"Okay. I lived in Light St. no. 40."

**Mika's POV end**

###

"Mika-chan, where'd you been. Thanks to Mio your mousse is safe."

"Heh, you want it so bad. Then let's divide it for three."

"Yay. Mioo, come here quick. Before your part vanished."

"Hee-hee. This is yours and yours. Itadakima~su."

RAANNNG RAANNNGG

Finally, the teacher of the last subject came in. _Murmur..._

"Hey, what's up with our friends. Murmuring to him. Is he vicious?"

"No, he is the n-new teacher for chemistry subject started since last weeks. Apparently, his way of teaching is friendly," Mio explained.

"So?"

"So he's already had many fan groups around the school. And one of them is, Maria-chan."

"Whoa, Maria like him too. Is he that good?"

"A-actually he's so kind and makes me understands subject faster. And people say he's pretty hot, too." She's blushing.

"Now, you're telling me that you're his fan too."

"N-no, no. It's just a respect feeling," she exclaimed with crossing on her hands.

"Well, I'm not interrogating you. It's okay to like somebody a lot older than us so long as we're not broke because of the feeling. Actually I'm curious too. Maybe I'll just be his fan easily, heheh." Mika smiled.

"You're right," Mio agreed meaningfully. While Mika, she observed the new teacher. He had brown wavy hair that hung elegantly until his collar, stacked body, not too thin nor too fat, he wore square glasses, those brown eyes with that deep look and vigilance was covered with friendly face.

"Okay student, I heard that someone is coming today. Would you like to stand and introduce yourself to me, please?" he smiled.

Mika raised her hand and stood. "I'm Nohara Mika from Noritra HS before."

"Oh, the one that exploded last month. Good thing you're alive. Ah yes, I'm Kurogane Ito. I hope you study well in my class."

She bowed. "I'm here just to know the new student. Now prepare and go to the labs in 3 minutes." Kurogane-sensei said.

"So that's Kai. Mika... he's doing pretty good this time. He's silly enough to be called popular definitely. But for how long this will last?" Kurogane thought.

"So that's Hal. Kurogane-sensei... He sure was doing good work by teaching as a kind teacher. He acted well to be judged as friendly teacher. (sigh) Would that happen in HQ?" Mika thought.

"Mika, until when you want to stay like that. Don't know there are ghost in this class?" Maria said.

"Eeekh, let's go Maria, Mioo," she ran holding her friend's arm.

In the chemical laboratory,

"(pant pant) You sure are fast runner. I think you should join athletic club. That must be the reason you come here?"

"Heheh, you two are sweating. It's better to sit down first."

"Okay, open your book page 12. Today we will discuss about Bohr and mechanical theory. When was he find this theorem?"

"1913." Mio answered.

"What was that about?

"The spectrum shows that electrons only move within the orbit at certain amount of energy. It can move without emitting or absorbing energy." Mio answered it quickly , again.

"Correct. Then..."

...

RANNGG...

"Whooahm. Hey, you're really smart. I don't know what to answer almost all of his question. It's difficult."

"What did you say Nohara-san? You have a problem with this matter? I'll make sure you understand it quick. I will spare some minutes of mine for you to learn with me. The other can go home now."

Everyone left the room and went to the classroom. Mika gave signals to Mio to go first. They were left alone in the lab

"Well, what's the matter, Nohara-san?"

"Umm, I found 3 substances that are on the list just now. I'll write it down so you can check if I'm wrong, Sir."

"Hmm. Kurai, Kurusan, Baldira... and the boss. Okay, you've done first step and next thing is these substances you have to study hard. I think you've learnt a lot today, you can go home as well."

"About that, I'll have an appointment with Kurai-senpai and some of friends come too next Saturday. Would you like to join?" He turned his heels and packed his books. She guess that it means, yes.

They're lucky that they were talking as teacher and student successfully because someone was already standing near the door. He stared at Kurogane.

"I'm off. It seems your boyfriend has waited for you Nohara."

"Yes, thank you for today...(whisper) and some new info later.." She looked at him for sometime then she realized Kurai was waiting, "Oh, sorry. Why are you here? Do you have business with me?"

"Not really. I've brought your bag."

"Hm, thanks. Let's go to the station together." He nodded and smiled. Being interested by boy was strange.

###

"Kaji, how's your doing?"

"Do you want to affront me, huh! I'm busy cleaning the bathroom and the 3F just to participate in helping you guys."

"I guess so. Kai is approaching 3 important person next Saturday. The possible place is his home, Kurai's home, or Maxima."

"Wow, three in one day. He's talented."

"Huh, that's because his silly face."

"Hal, you mean he's cute? Haha, don't worry, backup is ready at anytime." sighed "I want to see him too... Well, the others are doing their own part so be sure to observe them carefully. Masataka'd done something to cover our identity, besides we have Ibu."

"Okay then," click, "the scenario is 5% done."

###

Mika went with Kurai since they'd gone from the gate. She confused 'cause their house were in different direction.

"Kurai-senpai, where'd we go? Your home is in different direction."

"Somewhere fun. Come on, you'll be helping me out there. Don't worry about going home. I'll make sure you come home before 6 p.m., it's still 2.15 p.m."

"B-but, I have to go home."

"Don't be afraid. We're arrived." He's pulling her hands to go through the door and what is inside was,

"W-what is this place?"

He chuckled.

###

Huff, ch 2 finished. Horee, hope u enjoy dis. C u in ch 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back, last chapter had been so long, isn't it? I'm not really like long story in a chapter actually. That's proven that I'm not so good at arranging the length of my own story well. I'll try to be consistent. Too many words is tiring a bit to read (for webpage though, book is exception).

**Previously...**

Mika went home with Kurai. It's still alright until he take Mika to a place she didn't know. She was surprised when she saw the inside. "W-what is this place?" she asked.

3#

"Fiuh, you must be surprised a bunch," he took a hold of her hand and led her through many racks, "This is actually my favorite place to buy medicine. It is completed with much stuff. It sells a good sleeping pils that are not making dependence or addiction."

"What for?"

"I have some kind of insomnia occasionally. You don't have to worry. I've heard you talking with Ito-sensei a while ago. Do you have trouble with chemistry? If you do, you can call me rather than the teacher. I'm best at it. I sometime conduct an experiment in the lab myself. Besides, we can hang out together with my friends."

She widened her eyes for a second. Unsure, she asked, "Experiment in the school's lab? How could"

"Because of my achievement so far, I have privilege to use the facility, not the chemical, for some hours after school."

"Umh-hm. Then why'd you tell me?"

He stopped for a while, then turn his head towards her. "I see you are interested in mixing things. Would you like to help me out in my research?"

"What kind?"

"It's simple thing. But it was in a huge quantity. So, will you?" he asked once more.

"Well, you know what I like. I guess I'll try."

"Gee, thanks a bunch."

"Uh-huh, we can see each other often then."

"Hm?"

"Beautiful."

###

Azuma Mansion, 07.00 pm

Hal was lying down on the floor with towel over his head. It was a boring day. Especially when he had to stay since last week for nothing. At least, Kai made progress to comfort him in this ugly high school. But Kai didn't tell him what they're talking about. He said that he'll give me some info later and there's no incoming call until this late, Hal's thought. He's sick of waiting in the stakeout, or he mad because Kai didn't call and just give him the info for the day immediately. It'd be better if he investigate from his car. TURUTTTUD... TURUTTTUD... His cell phone rang in the middle of his silent rage. He calmed down a bit and regained consciousness (from madness, though just a bit). He took it and sighed.

"Hal?"

"YOU! How long do you think I should wait for your call!" Hal shouted as he received the first call.

"Y-yeah, sor-ry. It's because Kurai, oh don't mind it.. This day–," his speak cut.

"Do you think I'll mind you!"

"No, no, no. Why're you mad at me?" Kai started crying.

"Cih, go on with the data," Hal spoke roughly.

"Okay, they said that they need toluene and piperidine. The boss said the stuff will come soon. And it seems he orders his guys and trusted buyer to help with the matches. You hear? Matches! They made the methamphetamine with that. Are we gonna let them be?"

"Of course. Don't dare to wreck our plan again. Just do as it say. Besides, we'll uncover important things later. I know their suppliers are insider, my partners that teach the 10th and 12th grader."

"I understand but..." Kai drawled.

"Sleep." Hal said resolutely.

"What about the students consuming it? They could die early from eating those."

"You are NOT a high school student who can stay so late and wake up in the morning healthily. Know yourself better." Click.

Kai frowned in his room. But then he lied down and pulled the blanket, then fell in deep slumber.

###

Base I, 08.00 pm

It's been a month since Mika came. She'd been doing things carefully.

"Mika-chan, your stock must be low. Here I gave you dear, free." Kurai sat next to Mika on the sofa.

"Actually it's enough for 2 weeks later. But okay, because today is our party." Mika took the small box of plastic, "I'm washing my hand first."

A man was sitting in the car in front of the alley. He's smoking cigarette.

"[beep] How is it?"

"The ten of them are luckily here. It's their big party that every one can enter at 10.00 pm. I believe two guys, a long haired guy, Kanan and an idol of school, Jun, are in the guest room in the front, Kurai and Kurusan with me. Three more, Flower-hime, the girl in short kimono, with her two female twin guard, Kazuki and Kazura, are in the prime hall below the front hall. The rest are in the circle room on the top floor."

"Okay, I'll sneak around. I will come to front 2 hour later."

"Yeah. [beep]" Mika hoped that Hal is okay out there. She'd already tracked down the cameras blind point and explained it to Hal. She hoped they didn't realize Hal. Thanks to God almost all of them were 12th grader since Hal taught the 11th grader. But, Kurai, he often walks with me. I doubted he didn't know Hal's face well as Ito-sensei. She walked to sofa.

"What took you so long? I'm starving." Kurai gaze met Mika's.

"Sorry, here's yours." She took out the shabu-shabu and inhaled it in one breath. Actually, she prepared a plain powder that looked like shabu back in the toilet. She always do that in the party and hang out times.

"Mika!"

"Hai, Kurusan. What's the matter."

"I've got something important to tell you.. It's from the Boss. Ow, you're gonna be surprised." He took a breath, "The boss said that you're a big help to stabilize the smuggling recently, so he is giving you... the eleventh position!"

"What!"

"Heh heh, now we're equal. It takes me a year and half to be trusted you know. You're just doing it in a month. That amazing."

"So, exactly what position is that. Security? Negotiating? Intelligence?"

"Oh, he said you are suitable for intelligence. Kurai's assistance certainly."

"It seems we are fated to be partners." Kurai chuckled. "Didn't he tell you to bring Mika back, Kurusan?"

"Oh, I absolutely forget about that. Come with me, Mika." They walked through the stairs.

"Kurusan, may I ask?" He turned and felt weird for her.

"Feel free. We're acquaintance for long. What do you need to ask? You know me all along, and so do I."

"You're so easygoing, but it weird. Why are you taking drugs?"

"That's one bad story only God and I know. Oh, boss know too. We must keep going forward despite all that happened in the past."

"Hmm..."

"Hey, watch your step. Go in by yourself. I must check the security room. Bye." Mika stepped in. "Click" sound of the door closed. It was a cozy room with circle table in the center. Three person's already there. She gulped. He was so intimidating.

"Take a seat." His voice echoed in her mind. He must be a scary person.

"You know why you're summoned here. Don't worry. I'm not scolding a girl, I just want to have a little chat with new member I shall given the trust." Mika knew, she had to work hard to play her role. Got to be his trusted. Slowly but sure, he would show mistakes.

"You're transferred here a month ago, right? It's good that you are well adapted to our environment."

"Well, yeah. I'm kinda used to moving around. I heard that this school is one of the best from my friend, especially sports and science. I didn't know it's true or not, but my father just enroll me here just because hearing the word 'elite'. Tee-hee."

"Hmm, you must be very interested in chemistry. But the rumor said you're good at running, even the athletic club invite you.

"What? AHAHAHAHAH, you think so, too. It's because I often burns the lab I used in Noritra, guess I have skill because of running after pushing the red button. Oh, sorry, ehem. Indeed, I like chemistry so much cause I want to be an expert in researching food chemical. I've caught up because my mom used to cook something good when I was younger. I want those taste can be created through manufactory."

The boss slurp his coffee mixed with something. He stared at Mika with doubtful look. "Okay, it will be 11.00 soon. I haven't introduce you to these two. You've never seen them, have you? This is my right hand, Nato, and my left hand, Mito. They're with me all along. So you have not got the chance to meet them everyday. I hope you are not abusing our trust."

"Definitely." Mika stepped out and took a relieving breath. That boss plus his 'hands' are so annoying. But, hey, why do I feel like I've ever seen him before, thought Mika. She looked at her wrist. "Whoa, 11 sharp. I should be gathering in front hall." She walked fast.

Meanwhile, Hal entered the front hall full of people after planning for escape route and searching for hidden tunnel. They were students, and he recognized some of his students. Bad, my students are all round, Hal thought. He then saw a figure walked from the curtained door toward him. They met without stopping. Hal grinned unseen and took an unoccupied seat in the corner. He saw everything and took photos by hidden camera. As well as placed a tracking device equipped with camera and sound recorder.

"Kurai, I'm back. What you've been doing already?"

"Nothing. Sit here." Mika sat next to him and he bend his arms to her shoulder. She startled a bit. "What is he telling you?"

"Uh, nothing. He just gave me some questions about myself and my job in future. That's all."

"That's so awfully boring."

"Yeah. But hey, see that guy in the corner. He's staring at us. Maybe he is interested. I will come there." Kurai pulled her hands and she back to seat.

"Don't. What if he's not interested in stuff but YOU. I will come there." Hal watched them carefully.

"That boy. So he is more brave to date with that Kurai guy. Well, hm why do I feel annoyed?"

"Hey, bro. What are you looking for?"

"They said there will be a launching party. What I've seen is just a normal party. I need some SS." Kurai stared at him. It's not that he didn't trust him, but he felt like he'd ever seen him.

"I will take you to the prime hall cause it's about to start. But first, who are you?"

"Heh. You don't know me. I'm from 10-D. Murasama Gen. Don't you know the hottest cover-boy in the school?"

"Oh, you're an idol. Sorry for disturbing you. Come with me."

Hal stepped in the prime hall. That was...

"What about it. Amazing? It's gonna be launched soon." Kurai smiled just like ordinary boy in his age.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously...**

Hal went down the stairs and stepped in the commodious room. It wasn't to wide, but enough to be called prime hall. It could fit about two hundred people. The last thing that surprised Hal was not the décor or the number of people, but…

4#

"What the—"

"See? It's the only one in the world. We make it with helping hand by customers' willingness."

"Yeah. But how does it work?" asked Hal. It was a large machine that mixing something in such large quantity, just a bit smaller than cement mixer. It was made from glass, framed by metal. Some dose of SS produced from the tap poured into a 2,5 inches height glass. Ready to serve. Just like a combination of manufactory machine and sushi resto. There are four hoses connected to the mixer. One of it contained liquid, two contained some kind of white powder, and one for...brownish powder? Hm but the smell.. It was a powder derived from matches as Kai said. No wonder the room possessed a strong strange smell. People didn't really mind as long as they got the SS as much as they want tonight. Because it's a new concoction. Hal struggled to fight against his loathsome feeling. Thanks to God he had a stoic face to cover up.

The machine stopped. Hal thought it was finished but unfortunately, he was wrong. The machine turned upward and blew all of its content up like fireworks. The powder spread to the entire prime hall just like spraying perfume. Now he realized why the room doesn't have any hole and the ventilations were closed. Everyone was in their own place. Some of them stood and leaned to the wall, sniffing the aroma. Some were sitting with their mates. Everyone enjoyed the SS all over the room.

"What about it? Feel good? I have another job, you can enjoy yourself here. See you around."

As soon as he left, Hal went out to the rest room. He was sick of those stuffs. How could anyone enjoy something made from inedible substances? Poor nit. He felt queasy. After getting back his sense, he walked out. There he is, Kai. "Ka—" He put his finger onto the partner lips. "Evening. Mika-chan want to talk with you, alone."

"I'm Gen Murasama from 10-D." He regained his nature back.

"Wow, you look much older than you do. That's man-sized." She cuddled his right arm.

"You're a cover boy from that magz, right? Lucky me to meet you here."

"Yes, thanks. You're the one everyone is talking about. A transferred student in first rank of 'most wanted list'."

"Really? Hehe, I don't know I'm that famous, here it is. Take your seat." She poured a clear liquid to the glass and added some sugar-like powder. She had him drink it. He stared at it doubtfully but then he drank it away. It turned out to be plain water.

"Don't worry it's a medicine to overcome that feeling. I felt it too, before." He took another sip.

"I rarely seen you making minor mistakes by calling me name. What troubled you?"

"I admit you for staying here so long without trouble. Heh, make yourself useful afterwards."

Mika's eyes widened. He admitted it. He said to me _good_ thing for the first time, she thought. She nearly jumped over the roof before he saw Kurai's coming. Hal still didn't tell her the answer.

"Mika-chan, you're needed in front. Hm? Hiya, Gen, what about the 'firework'? It will be launched again at 12.00 pm. You shouldn't take more this time, just enjoy the drink before the launching. Come on Mika-chan."

"Okay, okay. If you need any help, just call me." They walked away.

"Mika-chan, what're you doing with him?"

"N-nothing. He seems needs to relax so I give him some in drink."

"Is that so? That's good. I think you should getting together with the girl in the front. They're some of the top ten in the list."

"You mean the school achievement list or most wanted list, huh?"

"E-er, both I think. Just go talk with them."

My, my. That guy was possessive. I'm not his girlfriend either, Mika thought.

She went to the front hall. A group of girl was there. Yes, they're pretty and maybe smart. But, hey. That's… That's Mio-chan. OMG, what was she doing here? Why would she come here? Mika came nearby.

"Hello, everyone. Nice to meet you all."

"Eh, you're that girl in the school. Mio, it's your friend, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah. Mika-chan, you.."

"I'm working here." There was a moment for silent. One of the girls popped up.

"Hey, see those cuties. Let's spread everybody." They went to different direction.

"Since when did you work here?"

"A month. Hey, the one who wonder is me, since when did you take this thing? You don't seem to like this. You're smart and pretty."

"Of course I have to sacrifice something in order to get those. You know how hard I study? Take care of my skin? I want to go to college through scholarship. Don't think every parents would enroll away their child to the school. I have to work hard for these, and this thing is helping me."

She kept silent. "Well, I know that was painful. But you don't have to be involved in drugs like this."

"What about you then?"

"Umh, I— just want to be an expert scientist for food chemical. Doesn't mean I'm consuming it. Anyway, you are already here, want to look for hot cutie?"

"I guess so, just tonight. Oh, don't tell Maria. She's innocent." They held hands together.

###

"Hey, Gen, you said you want to buy some. It's sold on second floor."

"How many floors are in this building? We're on the basement right now."

"There are three floor plus basement. The top floor is reserved for VIP."

"VIP? I'm not involved there, huh?"

"It's for our loyal customers only. And my big boss. The one that will sell you SS are his right hand, so be respect to him."

"I'll keep that."

They arrived in the second floor. There were many people but not too much. The smell was softer than the prime hall. Hal looked around and took a chance to get photos.

"What are you looking at?" Hal didn't realize that he was staring at Kurai besides him.

"My home is far away in Miyagi. It's so hard to get here. How do I get some easier?"

"Oh, haha. You really want be our loyal customers. Be patient. Moreover, we have not only this building. But there is one closest to your home. It's in Fukushima region. The Groove."

"An idol huh?" the man behind the table spoke. Hal turned to see who spoke sarcastically.

"I'm—"

"Wusshh, I know what you want. Here it is. 300 gram is 2000 yen tonight."

"What a usurer. Next day you're going to mark up these."

"Heh-heh. You could be our beloved customer too someday surely."

"Maybe." Hal smirked.

###

The party was over. Nothing had happened so Mika went home safely. Hal still watching the Base I from a small alley nearby. When Mika was about to exit the alley, she saw someone lower his window pane across the alley. It turned out to be a man. He was mustached and beardy man in middle age she thought. He's smoking. She watched him carefully, in case he's stalker. She could saw lollipop in his hand. Then he looked back at her.

"…"

"GYAAHHAHAHAHHA. WUAAKAAKAKAKAK!" He burst out laugh. His laugh was getting louder as he saw her running at the top speed.

…

I forget to say something before. Thanks to everyone who read it. Really I'm thankful to you who read and add it to alert and fav. See you next time.. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, everyone. This is the chapter 5 (*of course we know!). One thing about my story is no yaoi. Here is friendship and normal kind of relationship. Maybe some of comfort. I don't know what kind of language suitable for this rate. But I hope you enjoy this piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

A man appeared sitting in the car and smoked. He burst out laugh when he was seeing Mika ran away from his sight. Her face was bright red.

5#

"_pant..pant.._What the hell." She finally arrived at her apartment.

"Why does he always find me? And he knew it was me, too. Narita-san is such a bothersome." She turned to go to her room. And a girl was standing in front of the door.

"Mika-chan, your face is red. Why are running like that?"

"He? M-mio-chan, what're you doing here?"

"What? You told me to stay with you tonight by phone after leaving me in the crowd, remember?"

"Oh? I guess so." _It must be Hal with voice tuner, since she was my precious informant_, Mika thought. They entered the room.

"Luckily I bring my uniform in case the party finished in the morning."

"Whoa, you're well prepared. This is my sweet home. Make yourself at home."

"Hmm, this is nice and cozy. I didn't expect you have such a tidy room. You look like a boy for some reason, I think. Guess I'm wrong, you're just a bit tomboy."

"I'm genuine girl of course. You can take a bath and the towel is in there as well. I'm going to bed first."

"Okay. Wow, you've got a big Jacuzzi. I'll surely relaxed. Good night."

"Good night." _That's a close one, she has good eyes_, Mika thought.

"At least this wig can not be put off easily as well as this fake chest." She lied down on the double-sized bed and fell asleep.

###

TITITITITT...TITITITITT...TITITITITT... (alarm sound)

"ka..." "Mika!"

BUMP...

"Awww, you startled me. Have you ever fell from the bed so early?" She rubbed her back.

"Early? It's 6.45. We've only 15 minutes to make it in time."

"What! Why didn't you wake me? We didn't have breakfast.."

"How many times do you think I called you and slap your head but you just sno~re? Forget about breakfast." They walked to the station in a hurry. And they make it through the locker when the bell rang.

"Ohh, today was Chemist exam, I forgot to study."

"You are good at it, right? I've already studied yesterday afternoon so it's no problem."

"You're so well prepared. Next time invite me to study together."

"I always study with Maria-chan."

"But she doesn't know you're a consumer?"

"Of course not. How could I pull her into a dirty world? That innocent girl is my reliever since the first day we met. My best friend."

"Hee-hee. You must like her so much...just like I did."

"Eh? Who is it?"

"It's secret!"

"So you have a secret boyfriend behind us. Fine."

"No-no, he's my best partner ever."

"Partner, huh?"

"Anyway, you must be careful from now on. I've heard some bad rumors but your partner might help to protect you of course."

"What rumor?"

"I'll tell you after school." Mio winked her eyes and entered the class.

###

In the health centre,

"Ito-san, how are you feeling now?"

"It's much better. Thank you, Sakura-san."

BLAM... "Sakura-sensei! Her stomach ached and she nearly keel."

"Lie her down on the bed."

"Maria-chan, you can go back, it's still PE time."

"No, I'll come back with you, Mio-chan." She chuckled, "Thanks."

"Took a deep breath," Sakura-san pressed her tummy. "Is it hurt?"

"No."

"Here?"

"Oww, that hurt."

"Hm, your maag is recrudescent. You should rest here a bit and take this medicine. Pills or jelly?"

"Pills."

"Here is your water."

.

.

Hal laid down a bit longer because of his headache from last night. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. _How could someone smell those thing without question, only idiot consume it_, Hal's thought.

"Mio-chan, I didn't see Mika since PE. Where'd she been?" Maria whispered.

"I don't know. I didn't see her either. Do you know the rumor already?" "I want to tell her after school because it's involved her." Mio said.

"What?"

"I've heard she's being targeted by some gals because she's been hanging around with Kurai, the smart and handsome guy from 11-A, lately. I've just seen some girls are heading toward the backyard. I had a bad feeling about this. Could it be she is being bullied now?"

"No way. She's a fast runner and pretty strong. I know she'd be alright."

...DRREEECCKKK... sound of door sliding.

"Who was it?" Mio asked.

"Dunno. Maybe Sakura-san is coming," Maria walked to the door and found nobody there.

"Sakura-san isn't here and there's no one there. Maybe it's just our imagination. We often feel the same way, right? Ahaha." She laughed. Mio chuckled at her best friend.

###

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP... (sound of shoes running).

Hal found a body surrounded by people. He approached them.

"Eek. A teacher's coming. Run!" one girl gave a commando and they ran away leaving the body on the ground. Hal reached the body and it moved closer, the head fell into his arm.

"Mika... Why don't you fight back? They're just a bunch of idiot. At least you can slap them."

"N-no. Fighting is hurt. They're girls though. I certainly can not do that."

"And this is what you've got after pretending to be strong, good-for-nothing."

He held her up to his chest and carried her to the clinic. "W-wait... Like this? What if someone see?"

"It doesn't matter. You're a girl. Just pretend to be fainted. You'll surely pay for this." And he walked to the clinic. The girls were still there and they were surprised to see their friend in the hands of Kurogane-sensei.

"Ku-kurogane-sensei, what happened to Mika!"

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She just has minor wound. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks God. I'll help you sensei." Maria walked toward Mika and putting band aids to her wounds.

"Sorry I didn't come to help you, Mika-chan."

"I'm alright now. Thanks to you all, especially Kurogane-sensei for saving me."

"I'm off to staff room. Take care of your friends until Sakura-san come, Maria."

"Hai."

###

Three girls are walking to an apartment 15 minutes long from school. Guess who?

"Yay, let's have pajamas party tonight at Mika's house!"

"Agree!"

"Okay then we should buy more snacks."

"Hurray!" Mio and Maria shouted.

It's 10.00 pm late. They had just watching a horror movie.

"That's pretty scary..."

"Hoee, so Mika-chan's weakness is horror movie, hmm. Interesting." Maria started typing in her phone.

"I didn't expect you to be scared at this kind of movie."

"You two are the real weirdo! That's normal if I'm scared. The abnormal is someone who enjoys laughing at horror movie. It doesn't has any kind of humor but you still laugh."

"Really? I thought it was a horror-comedy movie," Mio chuckled and didn't stop that it make Mika frightened.

"Okay. Now the last before we go to bed. Let's share our story with any guy that we never told anybody," Maria asked. They gathered on the bed and made circle.

Maria got the first chance, "Actually, I met this guy in the pet shop on my way home. He has muscular arm, his sunburned skin that proof his hard work, and the way he smiled to the dogs. My prince charming."

"Did he knows you?" Mio asked.

"Errr, no."

"What! You admire him but you never greet him. What kind of person is he? Just let me know if you need some help. You should approach him and talk about something." Mika counseled her.

"And who is this lucky guy?"

"Umm, from the shop owner, his name is... Baldira."

"Cough...cough...B-baldy?" Mika was nearly choked. It's that Baldira, boss's left hand.

"So, he has no hair that the mosquitoes can slip off."

"Yeah. It's your turn Mio."

"Well, I met this guy about one month and two weeks ago. He was a newbie and he helped me so much when I'm tired of doing homework. He helped me with hints and then I always do my homework there."

"Did you mean the new librarian here?"

"...Ummm..." Mio's blushing.

"And you must be knowing his name."

"Yeah. He is Takei."

"Cough..cough.." Mika choked.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I bet he is a good guy."

"Yeah. You say it just like you know him." Mio looked at Mika curiously.

"I've talked to him sometime. But, I don't any kind of feeling of course," Mika said.

"He's twenty-something so he's not my type. Okay! It's your turn Mika-chan."

"Ummm, I don't know what to say."

"You have to! We already told you ours." They yelled at her.

"Okay. I have an important person. He's such a nasty and rough-spoken. But he had already saved me many times. And he is the first person closest to me after my parents. I know it sounds weird. That's all."

"Oww... What a romantic love." Maria's eyes sparkled.

"So sweet." Mio clasped her hands.

"No, it's not like what you think. I just feel that he is the best friend in the world."

"And when will we meet him?"

"No you can't! Now, sleep." Mika snuggled her head under the blanket.

"We absolutely will not aim for him. Baka." Maria grumbled and her lip move onward.

"Well, good night." Mio said calmly.

"Good night."

"I don't want to have a dream," Mika said. They chuckled and went to sleep.

Mio couldn't sleep for two hours. She tried to reach her bag without waking her friends. She didn't know she's taking the wrong bag. She opened it and searched her phone but she found a card.

"...E..to...Kai?"

.

.

* * *

><p>I don't know what kind of language suitable for any rate. If you find it not suitable. Feel free to criticize. Thank you for the reviews and alerts and especially for anyone who's willing to read this. I hope next time my writing will be better. Bye-bye.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I'm coming back from my three weeks HIATUS. Enjoy this chapter.

**Previously... **

Mio found a card from the bag she took. It was written a name Eto Kai and the photo resemble Mika. "Who are you?"

6#

"Who are you?" she whispered. "Is he NCD? If that so, he must be after the gang. He doesn't know who they are. Oh God, what would I do? I'm a consumer too, but..." she was confused. Being imprisoned or helping him so that Maria is safe. _Yeah, that's it. Maria must not be included with this stuff. I'm gonna get rid of them from my Maria_ she thought.

TITITITIT...TITITITIT...TITITITIT...

"Maria! GET UP! It's morning already!"

"Uuuh, it's still dark outside. You sleep again, Mio." So, Mio bring a glass of cold water from the fridge and splash it a bit to her face.

"UWAAAAAAAAA! Cold! Cold! What are you doing! It's cold."

"Please take a bath and have a breakfast. NOW!"

"Ow, Okay okay. You're so rude today..." She took a towel and uniform from her bag, and went to the bathroom.

.

.

"Yay, I've cooked omelet and fried noodle. I'll prepared the pudding, too."

"Wow, I'm not presuming you to be this good at cooking. Oh, this is delicious."

"Really? Ahaha, I'm just practicing it when I have time. Furthermore, I live alone so it's normal to cook well."

"Uumm, Mika.."

"What? Do you need something?"

"N-no, no. Never mind. I'm just wondering when you made the pudding."

"Oh, I have instant pudding for 20 minutes. It should be ready when we finished our meal."

Maria came out from the bathroom with her uniform.

"Waaa, smells yummy. Come on. Lets have breakfast. Itadakimasu!" she took a sit and started to chopped everything into her bowl.

"Ma-maria, you should know how much you take. That's too much." Mio took the vegetables.

"It's okay. I'm glad my cooking turn out well. Eat as much as you can. It's our first time eating together."

"Haats hwight, hhio!"

"Don't eat while eating."

"Ahahaha..."

RAAAAANNGGG...

"Now, prepare your sheet. Follow my instruction. We'll sing this simple song first," Mrs. Aria said. She is the musical teacher.

"Psst..psst.. Hey, Maria. I don't know this song," Mika grumbled.

"Don't worry. It's a simple pop song. The meaning is good too. Mrs. Aria is good with arranging the pop song into this sheet."

"Ssssshh..." Mio put a finger in front of her lips as the piano played the intro.

Ting ting..

_Every time I close my eyes _

_And say my prayer at night _

_I thank God each day for your love _

_That gives me wings to fly up high _

_To reach my dream aim for the sky _

_You always said _

_Your head up high _

_Smile on your face _

_And wish that you will always be loved _

_The stars will lead you every step you take_

_Don't you ever be afraid _

_Believe in you _

_I'll be there to guide you _

_Wherever you may go _

_Thank you for your love forever _

Behind the door to music room, there he was.

"Your voice is good. Though your voice is a kinda undertone." Kurai smiled to her.

"Kurai! How long you stand here. It's break time."

"I just want to hear your voice. I don't know you're good at singing."

"Mika, we're off to class. Have fun!" Mio and Maria ran to the class.

"W-wait!"

"Hey, how about singing in our next party."

"Hm? I don't know that."

"It's a usual party at Base III, The Groove. It's in Fukushima."

"That's sound interesting. I'll come to then. When is it?"

"A month later. On 27 June. That day, we held party in the morning."

"And the participant is?"

"Our beloved supplier. And some important persons who'll buy a lot..."

"Oh... It must be special."

"No, it's actually normal. But only for adults and some useful clients."

"Okay, so we're making the party with this composition like the last one."

"Yeah, since we have abundant supplies. Hey, did you notice?" He whispered.

"What?"

"I found that Mr. Ito, our chem. teacher , he seems to have interest in you."

"What! That couldn't be. You must have seen other person. I never met him. I don't talk much with him, either." _He found it? Hal must be followed these days, it's dangerous._

"Yea, but I saw him looking at you just few minutes ago, he was standing right here. But, he'd noticed me and walked away."

"Humph, I said I don't know." She walked to her class.

"Wait, Mika. I know you don't have any feeling for him. I'm just convincing myself." He let Mika went. _Convincing? What's that supposed to mean?_ She thought.

"What the hell? What am I doing checking him in the class. He didn't know I'm already targeted. I can't help him anymore. Heh, he's over twenty, he should protect himself. What a good-for -nothing. I have to investigate more, but the information here is so minim. What are he doing all along? Not giving me any clue." He mumbled to himself. Fortunately, the staff room business is noisy enough.

Drrrdd...drrrrddd... _Oh, I silent my phone. Hm? What is he doing calling me in this hour. This is school hour._ He put the hands-free on his ears.

"Hal, I found the time for the next party. He said it will be held on 27 June in The Groove, The Base III."

"He?"

"Kurai, you know. I can't call you the other time."

"And this time, the party is only for the important persons. Such as the suppliers, and clients."

"So, they seem to held a party for specific people. Important people in Base III, huh?"

"Maybe. By the way, I met Narita that night."

"Police. That moustachy.. Hm, okay I know. Remember who you are. You're too caught with your close friends. You've forgotten why you are disguising as girl. Be aware. The group is a smart one. Section 1 must do investigation for some months before realizing the truth here. It was because a student we've caught long ago."

"Okay. I know. I'll do my best." Sighed. She went back to the class room.

_The Groove. Kurai told me that too before. Fukushima. _

"Mika! You're so long. Where'd you been?"

"I said I'm going to toilet, Maria."

"Maria, Mrs. Aria is calling you to staff room." Mio came.

"Haha, must be because my bad singing this morning. Wish me luck."

"Okay."

"Mika."

"What's wrong Mio? Your face so serious." She gulped. Her eyes staring to the window nervously. "Okay, I'm hearing."

"You...Who are you?"

"What?"

"Are you really... uh... an NCD?"

GULP... _Where did she know from? Was it last night? But how could she suspect me?_

"I found your ID card last night by accident. It was written Eto Kai. Am I right?"

"You're right. What do you want now?"

"No, I'm not aiming for something. I just... thinking and.."

"And?"

"If I stay too long with the stuff. It'll be no good if Maria being in suspicion too. What if I'm helping you and you can forget my crime?"

_Letting her in would be more dangerous, but she could spill my identity. Beside, whatever she could do? She's just a customer._

"I don't know what you can do without proof. Besides, you already know my real identity."

"That you're a boy? That's not what I'm worried for. I— I know the important members of them. The important customers and supplier. You're against these things, too."

_What? She tell lies?_ "How could I believe such an indefinite reason."

"I—ev.."

"Mika! Mio! I'm scolded..."

"But you don't seem to be sad."

"Tee-hee, I found an interesting issue from the staff room I've overheard."

"Mariaaa. It's teacher's privacy."

"Don't worry Mika. It's okay. Did you know Ito-sensei?"

_Hal?_ "What happen to him?"

"Come closer," she clutched Mio's and my shoulder, "He seems to have 'chemistry' with Miss Mizuki, the other chem. teacher."

"H-how could?" Mio asked, she's getting curious too.

"I've heard they're talking 'getting out', 'don't do that', and I heard this 'Fukushima'. They must planned a date in Fukushima, tee-hee."

_Miss Mizuki_. "Miss Mizuki?"

"You don't know, Mika? She's teaching 12 grader. She's a pretty woman and many boys like her too. Chemistry teachers in this school are much pretty, except Mr. Takano. He's teaching the 10 grader and, he's 45."

"Hmphh..." They laughed.

_Is Hal suspecting Miss Mizuki, his partner he'd said before?_

Mio saw Mika's back in dilemma. Could she help or being a criminal in jail?

Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously...**

Mio stood and saw her back in dilemma. Could she help or being a criminal in jail?

7#

"Okay, I know. Thanks for the info. I'll called director soon."

"Click," he closed his cell phone. He had given what he knows to Takei. Now, his job is to get evidence from his suspect. But he found nothing during this time. His other partner, Takano-_san_, couldn't be doing this. He doesn't teach at laboratory since he taught about atom and the theorem stuff in the class. He always go home as soon as school's end. So it's hardly to think he's guilty.

The same as the other teacher, some people he had suspected were the president, vice president, and chemistry teacher. But the president never check any laboratories. He just kept checking the supply and reparation needs to upgrade the facilities. Moreover, he was on dense scheduled full of workshop and meeting with school's teachers or the other high school's headmasters.

And about the vice president, he got many chances controlling the management for many shortage each month. He was the one who is actually busy managing the school with that kind of president. He could handle everything, buying better equipment, upgraded instrument, sport assets, including the chemical supplies. However, it was too busy to handle alone. He didn't have the time doing mark-up. Hal knew his background clearly from his companions and it was verified that he's innocent.

And the last, Mizuki_-san_. He tracked her phone and didn't find any transaction or conversation involving drugs. The only time bothering him was when Mizuki_-san_ was shopping. He followed her the other day, and found she only bought groceries. Surprisingly, the time she had spent was longer than needed. She could be guilty or not. And maybe many people were involved he didn't know.

_I'll figure it this evening_ he thought. They had a lot to do before the party at Base III. Fortunately, it was a local smuggling. No foreigners involved. He sighed. It should be easier to handle. But, he had an unfortunate annoying partner he ever had. Hal didn't know what was Kai doing right now, or what was he good for (*peace, Kai!) so he, as always, work harder (#or hardest = =).

###

Mika ran through the corridor. She needed to find her, to answer her statement. But she couldn't find her since the last lesson. She ran without noticing the way along side. Someone was opening the door and came out. And what happened next could be predicted. "BRUUGH," she bumped into someone, fell all the books in the hands. "Girl, don't run in the corridor," someone said.

"Oh, I'm sorry _sensei_," she bowed in apologize. She could see the nametag on her chest. It was 'Mizuki Suzuhara'. _Mizuki-sensei! It's her_. 'God must be kind to me today'

"That's alright. Be careful to not day-dreaming when walking next time."

"Yes, ma'am. Uum Mizuki_-sensei_?"

"Yes?" She put on her smile to the student. Mika was about to ask something when a man came from behind Mizuki_-sensei_'s back. He gave her a 'keep-away-from-her' glare.

"Uh oh, n-nothing. Sorry for my clumsiness. I'm going right now."

"Huh? Okay then. Hope you're fine."

"Thank you!" She ran again. Mizuki shook her head seeing that student ran off again. She turned when she realized someone's presence.

"Oh, Ito_-san_! How long you've been there?"

"Just now," he replied.

"Ooh, I have to put these books in the library first. We'll still get into walking in the city later?"

"Yeah. I can't wait." Her face turned red. _Good face is really a big help, heh-heh_, Hal thought OOC-ish.

Mika had run the second floor and now the third floor. She's panting hard. _Where are you?_ She passed the laboratories. She passed the twelfth grade class. There was nobody, but she heard voices. She then turned her head and found a bunch of people there, in the classroom. 'Mio! What is she doing there?" she whispered, "Wait, was it Baldira and.. Nato. They're the big boss's hands. Whatever she'd done talking with them in this quite place. Dangerous!" She hid herself behind the nearest window, trying to eavesdropping them.

"Nato! That's soo boring. What are you d-doing lately, huh?" That's Mio's voice. She couldn't erase her accent, except when she changed crueler and serious occasionally.

"I'm just doing some negotiations with Leo. He's giving me so many tasks these days."

"H-how about you Baldira?"

"I'm just watching like usual. At base III."

"Hey, you have a lot of s-stressing work. I—I'll treat you in a café near the subway this time, come on. We rarely have a chance to hang-out since childhood, right?"

"It's been a while since we'd involved with SS."

"Well, old friends were the right choice to relieve stress."

"S-so, let's get going now."

_C-childhood friends? So Mio wasn't lying at all. Maybe she could help me seeking any evidences. I must tell her before she changed her mind. But why did she want to hand over her friends to NCD? _ The three went out from the building, they're heading toward Stone Café, near the subway. Nothing she could do other than wait for her to be alone.

###

"Let's come in here. It is my favorite tea-shop. It sells a lot of rare tea. And we can have the afternoon-tea here."

Uninterestingly he said, "Really?" They went into a tea-break first, before going to buy many things. Hal watched, and there was nothing weird in her attitude. 15 minutes passed, and finally they finished their drinking.

"Okay. Next, I will buy some meats and fruits. And some utensils, too," she said cheerfully.

"Hmm," he replied faintly, entering the supermarket. They've spent a lot of time choosing the most suitable meats and fruits for dinner. He wondered why woman can walked so long carrying those heavy things. And how could she bought so many utensils beyond what she need. What about those square pan for frying egg-roll? Come on, we could do that as well with an ordinary one. Lucky, Hal's thought was only in thought.

Meanwhile, in Stone Café, Mika sat on the bench not far from the café, and she could saw them joking while she hide her face with those messy long hair. She'd been waiting for one hour and she didn't come up. "Ugh, how long they will stay there?" She growled. Lucky, her waiting didn't go into waste. They came out.

"Thank you for the treat, Mio-chan. It's delicious."

"Thank you, Mio," Baldira thanked her. And this time Mika tried to not chuckled for his different tone. Opposite with those times when she's on the base.

"You're welcomed."

"We'll go that way. Take care."

"Yeah. You too. Bye-bye." She waved her hands until they disappeared from her vision. She didn't turn her head when she said lightly, "And what made you come here?" Mika got startled plus shivered, "—Mika?"

"Hee-hee, I'm just curious. That is the one Maria's talking about, Baldira. Am I correct?" She grinned as innocent as she could. Trying to hide her panicked face but it failed. As ever.

"You already know who they really are."

"Yeah. And I'm just thinking if you could help me." She smiled.

"That's what I want to hear." It's not that Mio would give in her childhood friends but she knew there was nothing can stop them except the NCD, the police, or the rehabilitation. Knowing how stubborn they were, she could only choose them to be sent to jail so they could learn.

The sky was getting darker in twilight. Soon it would become a shining city among the thick darkness of night.

"Ito_-san_, if you're tired, you can rest on that bench or join me in. I'm going there for a moment."

"Where?"

"I'm just buying some wines on that bar. They have my favorite rose wine. We'll have a good time."

"No, thanks. I'll wait outside. Newspaper is better for resting my head."

"Oh, you're really my type. Hee-hee, I'll be back quick." He nodded. _A bar, huh? _He walked to the bar where she entered a few minutes ago. There were many people there. It's so crowded and the music beating fast and loud. He must see carefully and quickly.

"Hey, stranger! What are you looking for?" A bartender greeted him cheerfully.

Hal stepped closer and spoke in low tone, "I want some SS."

"Sorry, Sir. We're out of stock. It's still in process today. Tomorrow maybe it'll be ready."

"Oh, I should search other place. Thanks." Simply he turned around to the bathroom.

There was a pause before he continued, "And about the stuff, you could get them in some hours if you would, Mister."

"I'm busy." The bartender nodded with his wide smile. _Still in process, huh? Did he mean, they still doing the delivery?_ Hal went into the corridor quietly behind the dance-floor room. There were three paths, one to the left, one to the right, and one ahead. He turned his head to any direction, convinced that there was nobody seeing him. He could sense the strange smell from the left, an opened door in the left, so he took the way. He peeked from the gap. People were busy moving boxes, and from the boxes, falling a little pale dusts. _Bingo. This is it, the supply._ Hal took some photos of it. _Nice_. He wonder why they were so careless in delivering. It's so obvious. And yet, he had to think twice now before he proud.

###

"What should I do Mik—err, E—Eto?"

"No, just call me Mika! I'm Mika Nohara right now." She nodded.

"This is a camera and a transceiver. I'll put this on your clothes. You will wear this coat. Hm, anyway did you ever go to The Groove?"

"No, never. I—I'm only joining party in the Base II. But I've never heard that name."

"That's okay. Your task is only visiting base II or talking with Baldira and Nato, or whoever friends involved with this. Your task is gaining necessary information. You must be careful to not be found out."

"I know," she replied with annoyed tone.

"Listen. If you're found out, you'll be killed for sure. At that time, you may tell about me. Just tell that I'm paying you."

"I'll be careful. And I will not spilling any even at my life's edge," she said firmly. This was Mio when she became serious. She actually had that strange habit of shyness in front of everyone when she didn't have any purpose. Kai smiled slightly knowing her weirdness.

"Thank you for your cooperation." And then Mio left Kai's apartment.

Though he put some of his trust for her, yet he's not that stupid. It bothered him, too. But instinctively, he decided to let her being an informant. It was risky, very much. There's a chance that she's not doing that purely but commanded by Leo, the leader. He knew Hal would raging at him about this. _He cannot know this_. But it couldn't stop him from reaching the cellular and press those numbers. Before he realized whom he called, he clicked the red button. "I'm not doing anything until now, but I really want to meet him now—" He shook his head.

"—without a guise. Ah! I have to tell him _that_ rumor soon. That's it." He dashed to the bathroom.

.

.

Meanwhile...

Hal was busy with some photos in front of him. He'd been using his brain to the core on breezing peaceful Sunday. "This is when Takano has the duty to check the laboratory. Nothing is missing." "Next day when I checked, the toluene and piperidine supplies decrease in normal amount of an experiment, but there was no use of those substances from last practices. To calculate that, it's done carefully, who could it be?" He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Takano... it could be him but it's not filling the missing link. Mizuki, she maybe uses drug. They are suspected. And it's not impossible there may be other teachers involved." He stopped, feeling uncomfortable. He felt his skin cold. He ignored it.

"All of the students are just consumers or a free-lance worker to them when they had to. So this group chose to have most students as users only. So they didn't share the most important things. There are only 10 students except Kai. And Kai didn't get information beyond what he should and need to know. It's not like they would trust him so fast."

Kai was about to leave when he remembered that he forgot where was Azuma Mansion. He decided to open his net book and looked for Hal's mansion. "Haha, I don't know where he lived exactly until now. What a teamwork!" He inhaled deeply "Oh, it's better if I searched that mansion's details," he hummed and searched through his protected laptop immediately.

Surfing, surfing, surfing

"AH! This is..."

.

.

Hal had stopped his activity after he saw some people outside. They're not cops or his friends. From what they looked like, they were absolutely kids, high schooler. He then remembered someone saying yesterday.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, <em>Sensei<em>..."

"Good morning. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, sort of. I just want to see someone. In this class by any chance."

"...Oh. You must be care for her so much until you checked here during hours."

"Yeah, she's special. Cute, yet so smart, or a bit sly."

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. Heh, so the 'coolest' teacher in our school likes to see cuties secretly. Don't think everyone doesn't know. I wouldn't care of anyone but Mika." Kurai could see a glimpse of widened eyes from his teacher's face before it faded away. His teacher's eyes didn't move from his eyes.

"I've always been looking out for my students, you know. Hm... well, that's another topic. But I'm sure believed that she's not more than 'anything' you care for. Isn't it?" Kurai stiffened. 'Is he already know? But that's impossible.. Leo has...'

"Well, she's really more than anything to me. You musn't know since you're a pervert. And I know something is going on between Mizuki_-sensei_ and you. Is it not enough?"

"I bet you were stalking me all day, then. Heh, did you say all those things just for some minutes talking to me?" Hal smirked. And Kurai's face was getting warmer, in anger. Never before someone humiliating him this far. This old pervert. It wasn't him for being angry like this. But this time, it's different about Mika.

"Let's see who you really are. You deserve to be punished, all of you who try to get closer to her. Can you survive your punishment?" he said convincingly as he chuckled.

"We'll see," he spoke as he walked away from the spot. Kurai gritted his teeth seeing the teacher's back. 'I'm smart. I couldn't be lost to him. Disgusting.'

* * *

><p>Hal chuckled lightly recalling the scene. That guy must be falling in love for the first time. It was a big opportunity for him. Hal didn't expect Kai would do so well. At least, making somebody like him. Hal was sure he enjoyed being a girl. Even without disguise, sometime he found Kai was rather girly than Kai'd expected.<p>

Back to reality again. The people he saw wasn't illusion. Hal immediately packed his belongings and the data he got. It's that obvious but his sense didn't prickled. He wonder if he's too tired to sense danger. And from the window in his mansion, he could see three men heading toward the front door. _'WTH? Who're they?'_

* * *

><p>I'm terribly sorry for you all reader who wait patiently for this story. More than a month I didn't post anything but review. Well, in a bad shape I can't do writing, but at least I can review or being silent reader to many random fandom in random places, heheh. Thank you for reading. I hope you will face the upcoming day to improve better whatever day it was (^v^) so I wish you stay healthy ever.<p> 


End file.
